Gone like the wind
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Once Nya was gone, Jay is nothing. Spoil aleret! I watched the return of the overlord, so this might be telling you the story but please read! Jay/Nya.
1. 1:evilness of the evil

**Hey everyone! I just watched the return of the overlord. It is sooo sad I cried. Nya is turned evil and Garmadon's body is taken over by the overlord. I cried a little it was so sad. I'm a little sad so I'm going to write about what happened and what I think should happen. Please read! I might be a spoiler though.**

_(Jay POV)_

Great, we all are stranded on the dark island while the overlord in Garmadon's body, the whole stone army, and evil Nya are in Ninjago. I sat on a rock alone on a cliff and thought all about Nya before. I gave myself mental notes of what Nya looked like before. Short raven black hair, replaced with gray of nothing, her sparkling chocolate brown eyes, now is grayish purple. She is a minion of the overlord now, and not a friend. I thought back to the last thing she said to us, Good bye, forever. I couldn't stand that. Now we can't get home because we don't have a vortex like what they used. Nothing was the same; things were a lot harder now, not like things were ever easy. But even this is a little way too hard. I felt like crying because Nya was never coming back, not ever. Not in a million years.


	2. 2: Is she really gone for good?

_(Nya POV)_

A little voice inside my head kept saying two things; one is the name Jay, and the other is saying in a girl voice fight it! Please just fight it! I didn't understand either of them and they didn't seem important, but then I closed my eyes for a second, and a person a guy, was standing there, then he ran up to me and hugged me. I quickly opened my eyes and thought, this guy must be Jay, but why does he look so familiar? I have never met him or seen him in my entire life.

_(Jay POV)_

I pulled out the picture of Nya and I, and just stared at it. Then I looked at the Nya, the Nya that will never be again. I quickly pulled out a pen, and wrote on the back; _Nya, if you get this, please come back to me. I know you are under a spell from the dark matter, but please, just fight it and come back to me and all of us. You are still my Nya, and always will be. Love, Jay._ Once I finished, I put the pen away, and let the wind take the picture away, and hopefully get it to Nya. Nya, the one thing I need. I wish you were here now, with me and I would never let you go, ever. Beacuse, I love you.


	3. 3: comfort

**One thing to let everyone know, the episode is called The Return of the overlord, and it is episode 25. It is sad but kinda funny and a bit romantic. Mixed emotions, I know. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_(Nya POV)_

I was just standing next to a soldier, then a piece of paper hit my face. "What the?" I said and looked at it. A picture of that guy and a girl was kissing his cheek. How did it have anything to do with me? I looked at the back, and read something that said the most sweetest thing I have ever read. I felt dizzy then I reliezed I was Nya, Kai's sister, and Jay's well, girlfriend. Then I snapped back to evil and I shoved the picture in my pocket. I kept it because without that picture, well I just felt a connection with it. But from where?

_(Misocko POV)_

"Lloyd, next time you will be ready." I spoke softly to him. He felt bad for letting Nya become evil, and making Jay so sad. "I know, but I just can't kill my dad. I just can't." Lloyd said looking at me. I smiled at him and said, "I know it must be very hard. But the prophecy says you must. I don't want you to as much as you don't but we have no other choice." He looked at me, then looked back out at the sea. "I'll leave you alone for a while, you must be thinking a lot." I said and he smiled at me. Then I walked over to Kai, who was watching Jay alone on the cliff. "Kai, is isn't nice to spy on people." I wispered to him. Kai looked at me then wispered under his breath, "Dang it! You caught me." "I heard that." I said looking at him walk away mummbling things. I quickly glanced at Jay who was just sitting there. He must be lonely, but I could see he didn't want to be bothered, so I just went over to the others.

_(Jay POV)_

Nya, please be ok. I sent you all I had left of you, so please I hope you got it, if you did, please keep it. I will come to you if you don't come to me. I want you safe.

**So how did you like it? Thanks for the reviews again, so many people reviewed me, and I just joined, wow. I didn't know how good my stories were. See you all soon!**


	4. 4: How to

**Hey fanfiction peeps! Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy!**

_(Nya POV)_

That picture made me want to go back to the island for some reason. But my duty is to stand by my master's side. I am a minion, and only a minion. If I had a life, a real one, that would be a fake one. This is all I ever had.

_(Jay POV)_

I waked over to the others and Zane came running to us and held up a piece of stone. "Guys! I found a way to change Nya back!" "How?How?How?!" I shouted back. "It says, that a person who she really cares about and that person likes that person too, the other person has to make lip contact. In other words Jay or someone who cares about has to kiss her." Zane explained.

_(Kai POV)_

We all looked back at Jay who didn't seem to understand. "What?" He asked. We all smiled and Cole, Lloyd and I were holding our laughter back but we went over to a rock and did a laughing fit. I think Zane took Jay to explain it to him. Once we came back to where we were, Zane and Jay were coming back. "Really? Are you sure you read it right?" Jay asked him. "Yes I did. That's what it says." Zane replied. "Oooooookkk." Jay said and went to do something that I don't really care about. "I will go and try to find a way to get us back to ninjago." Zane said and went somewhere too. I don't like this island, no video games, no cake for Cole, and no candy for Lloyd. This was going to be a while.

**So there. I wrote another chapter for you! Keep reviewing please!**


	5. 5:A way back

**Sorry for taking so long, but here is another chapter!**

_(Jay POV)_

Just before I thought we were stuck here forever, Zane came rushing up very happy. "Guys! I found a way to ge home! Let's try it!" Zane shouted. He tried it, and sure enough, we were in Ninjago City. **(Sorry, I don't know how theuy get to ninjago, and my imangenation isn't going good right now.)**

_(Nya POV)_

I was watching the Overlord, then a vortex opened up a little ahead of us. "Who is that?" I asked. "The ninja." the Overlord said and got in a fighting position. I knew that if he fights, I fight. Then the ninja saw us, and we began a battle.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I have a little writers block on this story right now, I'll write more soon. **


	6. 6: All is good

**I'm back! Here is another chapter to all you excited people!**

_(Jay POV)_

I can't believe I'm going to battle _against _Nya. If we hurt her, I just will die. I made eye contact with her, but she quickly looked away. I know she is under that layer of fake evil. After a while of fighting Kai shoved me near Nya who he tied down. "Do your thing Jay. Zane didn't tell us that you have to kiss her for nothing." Kai said in a complanortory tone and I walked over to Nya. Kai covered his eyes, and I stared at Nya who was overlapped with evil. She glared at me, but her eyes fluttered, and said, "Jay? Jay, is that you? Quick help me turn back!" "Nya, I promise you this, I will take it away." And with that said, I kissed her. I didn't care if Kai was watching or Cole, or anyone. I kissed her full on the lips. Once we sepperated, she glew, and her old self came back. I smiled so big that she looked at me and said, "What happened? The last thing I did was, wait, Jay kissed me!" Nya said cheerful. Then she kissed me again. "Oh, for my sanity, don't do that again!" Kai whinned. We all laughed at his agony of what was going on. Then Lloyd came over and told us the plan to get to the Overlord, Garmadon, well whatever you say it is. But, once Lloyd got where he was, Lloyd shot him with his light ball thingy. After what people woould call the final battle, Lloyd ended up making the Overlord die, and flush all the evil from the Great devoer out too. And you get it, happy ever after, no! Not quite yet. We all walked back to dareth's dogo, and we changed everyone back with something Mesoko made. So you get it, now we can all live happy ever after, well maybe not Kai since Nya just kissed me again. Kai will never learn about a true love ever.

**So there, another story finished. Thanks for all the reviews! Theuy are so nice to see a review and I just love seeing all you people loveing my stories! Thanks!**


End file.
